A Smile Can Do Wonders
by RoseMaple
Summary: This is my first fic so please enjoy and review! Luna runs into Hermione and Ron at a store. She has two surprises for them which really surprise them. Draco has been getting nightmares of Voldemort who isn't dead. He has no idea what to do. In the meantime, he has a family to think about. Also Ginny/Blaise, Ron/Hermione, and Harry/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Two Surprises

This is my first fanfic on this website so please comment! I would really love it. Thanks!

"Um, excuse me?" Harmonie said. The girl standing in front of her had just dropped her napkin, unknowingly, on the ground. She turned around when she heard someone talking to her. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Luna?" Luna's eyes were wide too but she managed to tackle Hermione in a bear hug. "Hermione! How are you?" Luna exclaimed in her usual dreamy voice. Hermione smiled back. "I'm fine Luna. What about you?" "I'm fine too! It's been three years since we last met and you haven't changed at all!" Luna said, happily. "You haven't either, except..." Hermione looked down at Luna's stomach. It was obvious that she was expecting. "You noticed! Is my stomach really **that** big" Luna cried. Hermione shook her head. "No, no. It's not that big but it's pretty noticeable. How far along are you?" "Oh, only six months, I'm so excited." Luna had a big smile on her face. "So, who's the father?" Hermione asked in an offhand way. Luna was about to answer when Ron appeared. "Have you gotten everything?" He asked Hermione. He didn't notice Luna at first. But when he did, his jaw fell to the ground. "L...Luna?" He stammered. Luna smiled and nodded. "Oh my God! It really is you!" Ron gave her a small hug. He noticed her stomach right away. "Luna are you...?" Luna nodded. "That's great news! Hermione and I just got married this year too." "Congratulations to both of you." Luna said and she hugged Hermione again. Ron was about to ask about the father when Draco Malfoy came holding a packet of noodles. "Seriously Luna, I don't know why you dragged me all of the way into the Muggle world just to get a packet of noodles." He handed Luna the noodles. "But they're delicious, Draco." Luna reasoned. "Yeah right, whatever." Draco said while rolling his eyes. Luna smiled. Ron and Hermione were staring at them. "Malfoy? What are **you** doing **here**?" Ron asked. Draco turned to face them. He raised an eyebrow. "If it isn't Weasley and Granger, what are** you **doing here?" "I just asked you that, Malfoy," Ron said. Draco rolled his eyes again. "I don't have time for this. Come on, Luna. Go pay for the noodles and let's go home." Draco turned to leave. "Wait, how do you two know each other?" Hermione asked. "We're married," Luna said with a smile. "You're what?" Ron asked in surprise. "Married. I think we got married, um..." Luna looked over at Draco. "Eighteen months ago," he said with a blank tone. "Thank you dear, I keep forgetting." Luna said apologetically. Ron and Hermione were trying to register that fact in their minds. Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy? Impossible. She was **too **good and he was, well... a Slytherin. How in the world did they get together? "We have to go now. Would you like to come over for dinner?" Luna asked. "Um... sure. Why not? We'll be there next Thursday." Hermione said to Luna. "Okay! I can't wait. Good-Bye." Luna waved good bye to her old friends and walked up to Draco who was waiting impatiently for her.

That night, Draco woke up in a sweat. He was having nightmares again. He pulled himself out of bed and went in to the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light or close the door. Draco turned on the faucet of cold water and splashed it over his face. After a while he turned it off and clutched the edges of the sink with his head bent down. He was trying to forget his nightmare but that didn't come so quickly. Suddenly the light turned on. Draco looked up startled. "Another nightmare, dear?" Luna asked. "Uh... yeah. It's nothing don't worry about it." Draco took the towel and wiped his face. "You can tell me, you know," Luna said quietly. Draco looked at his wife and smiled. He pulled her close and enveloped her in his arms. "I will. Trust me, I will as soon as I can." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes and buried his face in Luna's hair.


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

Draco took Luna's hand and led her back to bed. Luna had her back to Draco's chest and Draco had his face buried in her soft hair. His hands rested on her stomach and Luna's hands were on his. Draco lovingly stroked the baby bump and Luna soon fell asleep. But as soon as Draco closed his eyes, another nightmare began. After three hours, he finally forced his eyes open as a bead of sweat fell down his face. He gently removed his hands from under Luna's hands and got out of bed. A good walk would help would clear his mind. Draco put on a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. He slipped his wand in his pocket. Draco took one last glance at Luna and smiled. She was fast asleep. Draco bent down and kissed her forehead and then left the room. He walked down the stairs and out the front door. The trial that surrounded the mansion was about a mile long and Draco started to walk around slowly. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the person behind him.

Suddenly, Draco felt a piercing cold hand on his shoulder. Draco took his wand out in a flash and whirled around. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his father standing in front of him. "F... Father? What are you doing here?" Draco stammered. His wand was still in his hands. Lucius looked at Draco's mansion. "You've done well without me." "Father, I don't depend on you any longer," Draco said as his grey eyes hardened. "Ah, yes. You told me and your mother that when you left and got married to that filthy Lovegood," Lucius said with a sneer. "Don't say a word about Luna. Leaving you for her was one of the best decisions I have made in my life," Draco had an edge in his voice. Lucius looked at Draco and smirked. "You've been having nightmares about Lord Voldemort." Draco's jaw was about to drop in surprise. "H...How do you know?" "Because our Lord is back," Lucius replied. "W... What?" Draco was too surprised to register that fact. "You have to join the Death Eaters now. It is time." Lucius took out his wand. Draco took a step away. "No way in Hell am I becoming a Death Eater." Draco gave his father a steely glance. "Draco, you have no choice; become a Death Eater, Or die." Lucius pointed his wand at Draco. Draco glared at his father and tightened his grip on his wand. He was about to retort when he heard Luna.

"Draco! Draco! Where are you? Breakfast is ready!" Draco saw Luna step out of the house. He willed Luna to go back in the house but instead she closed the door behind her and started looking for Draco. She spotted him on the trial and she smiled and started to walk to him. Lucius smirked when he saw Luna. This was just getting better and better. Draco stiffened and he was sending Luna warning signals but she was too far away to see them. Luna didn't notice Lucius at first either but as she neared Draco, she saw him. She stopped in front of both Draco and Lucius. "Dear, what is he doing here?" Luna asked in her usual voice with a hint of confusion. "Uh... Luna, why don't you go inside? I'll be there in a minute," Draco said uneasily. "Sure. But don't be too long or breakfast will get cold," Luna replied. She stood on her toes and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and then turned around and headed towards the house. Suddenly, Lucuis pointed his wand at Luna and whispered a few words. An invisible rope wrapped around Luna and lifted her in the air. Draco's eyes widened and he turned to Lucuis. "Let. Go. Of. Her. Right now!" Draco yelled. "Hmmmm... If I did that and she fell, don't you think she'd have a miscarriage? She is pretty far up." Lucius had a disgusting smirk on his face. "And I do want to meet my grandchild." Draco was searching his mind for a spell which would help Luna. "Goddamn it! Let her go! She did nothing wrong!" "If you want me to do that then become a Death Eater. Give your alliance to Lord Voldemort," Lucius offered. "No, never," Draco replied. "Fine. Say good-bye to your wife and child." Lucuis whispered another word and the ropes around Luna's neck tightened. She let out a scream. "WAIT! STOP!" Draco wailed. Instantly the ropes loosened and Luna took in some air. Lucuis glanced at Draco and put his hand out. "Do we have a deal?" Draco looked at his wife and then his father's hand. Draco glanced up at his wife again. She had tears running down her cheeks and Draco heard three words escape from her mouth. "Don't. Please don't."


	3. Chapter 3: Draco's Decision

Hot tears trickled down Draco's cheeks. He looked at his father and managed to give him a hard glare. Lucius had a disgusting grin on his face and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Suddenly, a cold wind blew and black clouds started to fill the sky. Draco looked up for a second and then felt something solid hit his head. Then everything went black.

Draco woke up to find himself on his bed. The bed which was his in Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix stood by the bed with her arms crossed. She had her wand in her hand and her eyes were dark.

"You have finally awoken Draco," Bellatrix said as she moved closer to the bed.

Draco gave Bellatrix a blank look. "Where's Luna?"

"Uh… yes. The Lovegood girl. So it is true, you **do** fancy her. I wonder what you see in her. Any Syltherin would have done but you **had** to go off with that Lovegood." Bellatrix twirled her wand with her finger.

"I asked you a simple question, where's Luna?" Draco's voice had an edge to it.

"No need to worry Nephew. She is fine… for now." Bellatrix chuckled lightly.

Draco clenched his jaw. He tried to get out of bed but found out that a spell was holding him down. And his wand was nowhere in sight so that he could undo the spell. A house elf entered the room and handed Bellatrix a piece of paper. Bellatrix glanced at it and nodded. The house elf left and Bellatrix walked to the door. Before closing it behind her, she smirked at Draco.

"Our Lord will be seeing you in a minute." With that, she shut the door.

Draco started to panic inside and he looked around to see if he could find his wand. The door slid open after a while Nagini slid into the room and Draco's eyes widened in horror. He had always hated her. No one knew what she was about to do, except Voldemort. She was unpredictable. She slid across the floor until she reached the foot of Draco's bed. She slowly slid up Draco's bed and on top of him until her head was inches away from Draco's. Draco gulped and watched her closely. He knew that if he made a sudden movement, Nagini would attack him. She was fast. The door opened again and Voldemort entered. He looked at Draco and a small smile played on his lips. Nagini left Draco and crawled to Voldemort. He petted her lovingly. Draco's jaw was shaking and he looked nervously at Voldemort. Voldemort snapped his long fingers and two death eaters appeared. They held Luna in between them. She had three long wounds on her cheek that led to her right ear. They seemed to be caused by claws or long nails. Her clothes were torn and dirty and she looked weak. Her baby bump made her look vulnerable. Even so, she managed to give Draco a small smile. Draco's eyes welled up when he saw her like that. He whispered her name and a tear fell down his cheek. Voldemort picked up a whip.

"You will watch your wife being tortured until you agree to my terms." Voldemort lifted the whip, about to hit Luna.

"STOP!" Draco yelled. "I'll become a Death Eater. I'll do anything you want. Just please don't hurt Luna," Draco pleaded.

"Good. Very Good." Voldemort licked his lips in anticipation. Luna's knees buckled and she fell down.


	4. Chapter 4: Narcissa

Voldemort smirked and let go of the whip. It hit the floor and disappeared.

"Tonight, you shall become a Death Eater. I will not erase your memories for I am in a good mood. But do not test my patience, boy."

Voldemort exited the room and the two Death Eaters followed him. The spell that had bound Draco to the bed was gone and he jumped out of bed and ran to Luna. He picked her up and carried her to bed and lay her down. She had tear stains on her cheeks. Draco's own cheeks had tears running down them. He clutched Luna's hand in his own. Luna looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Dear, you don't have to become a Death eater."Luna said.

Draco shook his head. "No I do. They'll kill you if I don't. I can't let you die"

Draco bent down and kissed Luna's lips lightly. Luna squeezed Draco's hand.

"I'm scared. What if they hurt you? What if they hurt the b-" Luna began.

"Nothing is going to happen to me or either of you. I promise," Draco said with determination.

Luna looked into Draco's eyes and she sensed his fear. Draco realized how weak Luna looked.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Draco asked.

Luna frowned. Draco could tell she was trying to remember. How long had it been since he had blackened out? He had to get some food for her.

"Stay here. I'm going to go get some food. Don't you dare get out of bed or this room." Draco kissed Luna's cheek and stood up. Before Luna could protest, Draco had left. Draco looked around for a house elf but found none. Where the hell were those stupid creatures, he thought. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Narcissa. She went wide eyed as soon as she noticed who the person she had bumped into, was. Narcissa tackled Draco in a bear hug. She had tears in her eyes and she kept smothering him with kisses.

"Oh my boy! My dear boy! Are you hurt? Is everything alright?" Narcissa said nearly choking Draco.

"Mum... I... can't breathe." Draco managed to say.

Narcissa loosened her grip on Draco. She put her hands on his shoulders and examined him.

"You're not hurt are you?" She asked.

"No, Mum. I'm not hurt. I'm fine, really," Draco answered.

"I've missed you so much. You've grown so much in two years. Your father is still holding a grudge against you for leaving us. And I heard I'm about to become a grandmother, is that right?"

"Yes, Mum, that's right. How did you know? Did father tell you?"

"No, no. Your father is very angry at the moment so I'm steering clear away from him. Bella told me."

"Oh. Anyways, Mum could you give me some food?"

"Haven't they fed my dear son anything?"

"No Mum. It's not for me. Luna hasn't eaten anything and she's weak. I think they tortured her. If I get my hands on whoever hurt her, I'll..." Draco tightened his hands into fists.

"Oh dear. Well, I'll get you some food. You go back to Luna and I'll bring some."

Draco nodded and turned to leave. Narcissa smiled at him. She was so glad to see her son again.

"Wait," Narcissa called after Draco. Draco turned around. "I'm glad you married Luna. She's worthy of you and your love." Narcissa said and smiled. Draco smiled too and gave his mother one last hug before leaving. Suddenly, he remembered what would happen that night. Draco's smile slowly faded away.


	5. Chapter 5: The Seventh Horcrux

Before returning to Luna, Draco turned one last time and asked his mother for her wand. She agreed at once and gave it to him. Draco took it and slipped it inside his sleeve so that no one noticed he had it. He safely entered his former room. Luna smiled when she saw him and struggled to sit up in bed. Draco went to help her.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked with concern.

"Better now." Luna replied.

Draco took out his Narcissa's wand. He inspected Luna's cheek wound and realized it was very deep. "How did that happen?" He asked, trying to hide his anger.

"A Death Eater used _Sectumsempra_ on me. He moved his wand across my cheek and it caused these cuts. Nothing deep, right?" Luna said with a small smile.

"Are you crazy? THESE WOUNDS _ARE_ BLOODY DEEP!" Draco said in anger. Luna winced in surprise and looked down. Draco sighed and put his hand on hers. "Hold still." Draco lifted the wand and whispered, "_Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Valnera Sanentur_." Luna's wound instantly closed up and healed.

"How does that feel?" Draco asked while putting the wand away.

"Much better, thank you." Luna said and smiled. Draco nodded and crawled in next to her. "Move over. I'm tired." Luna shifted a bit to the side and Draco lay down next to her. Luna put her head on his chest and Draco pulled her closer and placed an arm around her.

"Draco, will you leave me after you become a Death Eater?"

"Luna, you must be crazy to ask me such a stupid question. I would never leave you in my life. Not even if you hated me."

"I would never hate you. It's impossible to hate you. Just like it's impossible to see a Nargle steal your stuff, because they_ are_ invisible." Luna explained in her dreamy voice.

Draco smiled and cuddled closer to Luna. He kissed her and placed his head on top of hers. Pretty soon, they had drifted off to sleep.

Draco woke up suddenly. He looked around him and saw that he was on a single bed. The curtains were closed and it was pitch black with only a bit of light from the candle burning on the bedside table. Draco realized he was wearing a long robe. Lucius entered the room and turned on the lights. He smirked at his son. Draco glared at him.

"Congratulations, Draco. You do not know how long I've waited for this day." Lucius said while he walked towards Draco.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said rudely.

"Look on your wrist my boy. You'll understand then." Lucius chuckled lightly.

Draco folded his sleeve up and looked at his wrist. He stopped breathing. On his wrist was a tattoo of a skull and a snake. Draco swallowed hard and looked at his father who was still smirking at him.

"Why did he want me to become a Death Eater? Why was he so content on making me one?" Draco asked his father.

"You are a very powerful wizard. You are very useful to our Lord."

"He did something else with me didn't he? I'm more then just a Death Eater aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are. You _are_ more then just a Death eater because you are also the seventh Horcrux of our Lord."

Draco's eyes widened. His mind went blank and he could only think of one person, Luna. "Wh...Who did he m...murder for m...me?"

Lucius smirked again. "Pansy. Pansy Parkinson." 

Draco's throat went dry.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Friend

Draco had stopped breathing. He looked at his father with a blank face and didn't say a word. Pansy was dead. Draco had never loved Pansy but she had always been his friend. She had_ cared _about him. The last time he had seen her was when he was telling his parents that he was going to marry Luna. Pansy had been crying and Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were blaming Lucius. His father was trying to talk some sense into Draco's mind but in the end Draco had left the house with Luna. While he was leaving, Pansy had stopped him and wished him luck. She had told Luna to take care of Draco and they had hugged. Pansy was truly a friend. And now she was dead. All because the freaking Dark Lord wanted a seventh Horcrux. Draco was getting angry. Angry with the Dark Lord for killing his friend. Angry with his father for sacrificing his son like this. Angry with the Death Eater who had abused his beloved. And angry with himself for letting it all happen and not doing anything.

"You have truly made me proud. The Dark Lord wants us to treat you with the most care. He has told us to fulfil your every desire. What is it that you desire my boy?" Lucius asked, ignoring the glares his son was giving him.

As soon as he asked, Draco's eyes softened a bit and he said "Luna. Bring Luna to me."

"Whatever." Lucius turned around and left the room.

Draco was hungry. He knew he should have asked for food but all that he cared about was Luna and he wanted to know that she was safe. He wanted her by his side. Luna was brought by a Death Eater and he threw her in the room. Draco got out of bed and went to her. He kissed her and then picked her up and placed her on the bed. Draco sat next to her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Honey, did they hurt you?" Luna asked.

"Luna they didn't hurt me. But I'm a bloody Death Eater now and on top of that I'm... I'm the seventh... H... Horcrux."

Luna looked at Draco in surprise and then she wrapped her arms around him. Draco buried his face in her neck. A few tears slipped down his cheeks. Luna ran her hand on his back soothingly and kissed the top of his head. She let him cry. After a while she felt his breath on her neck. Draco kissed her neck and pushed back.

"Thank you Luna." Draco whispered and gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome, dear. Don't worry I'll always be here for you. Always." Luna said returning the smile. Draco pulled Luna in another hug.

There was a knock on the door and Narcissa entered carrying a tray of food. She brought the tray and put it on the bedside table.

"You both need to get some food in you."

"Thanks Mum. Thanks a lot." Draco said.

"I'm your mother. It's my right to take care of you and my daughter in law." Narcissa smiled and kissed Draco's forehead and then Luna's.

Luna left to go to the bathroom while Narcissa sat with her son. Draco was looking down at his hands.

"Mum did you hear about me being the seventh Horcrux?"

"Yes. I heard. Oh my dear son! Your about to become a father and now you have to go through this. I told Lucius not to take you to the Dark Lord but he wouldn't listen." Narcissa wiped a tear that had just fallen down her cheek. Draco hugged his mother. "We'll beat the Dark Lord Mum. And then everything will be all right."

"I hope so. I really do hope so."

Luna exited the bathroom and smiled at Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa hugged her too.

"Luna dear, I'll get you some medicine. Do you usually need any help with morning sickness?"

"No, Draco helps me. Thank you."

Narcissa nodded and left the room. Draco didn't have much of an appetite left but he ate for Luna's sake. He didn't want her to get worried too. Narcissa came to take the tray back and she gave Luna her medicine. After she had left, Blaise Zabini came inside. He was wearing a black robe too. Blaise nodded at Luna and then tackled Draco in a hug.

"Draco! Long time no see dear friend."

"Yeah it has been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I came to ask about you. It seems that even the Dark Lord has favorites."

"Don't remind me Blaise. How come you know?"

"Lord Voldemort told most of the Death Eaters."

"Wait, you're a Death eater now?"

"Yeah, I am. My father's really happy but I didn't really care. I never wanted to be a Death Eater."

"Neither did I."

Blaise and Draco sat in silence for a while. Blaise's eyes fell on Luna.

"Whoa! Draco, you never told me you were about to become a father! How could you hide such a thing from your best friend?" Blaise exclaimed.

"I didn't hide it from you! I just forgot to tell you and now you know."

"Let's hope the baby takes after her/his mother."

Blaise grinned at Luna, who smiled back at him, and Draco rolled his eyes. He let out a sigh.

"Hey man! Don't worry, okay? You have us with you." Blaise said noticing how depressed Draco looked. Draco glumly nodded. His eyes were still red from crying.


	7. Chapter 7: Scorpius and Leo

The babies were born one month before their due date. As usual, Luna and Draco were sitting at the dining room eating dinner with the rest of the Death eaters. Sometimes Voldemort joined them but at other times, he ate alone. Draxo sat at the head of the table since he was the 'chosen one' of the Dark Lord. On his left side sat Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Luna. Draco hated the fact that she was the furthest away from him but whenever he caught her eye, they communicated through a series of eye messages. Thank Merlin he caught her eye often. Blaise sat on his Draco's side. It was another silent dinner when Luna's eyes suddenly widened. She put a hand on her baby bump and let out a small shriek. Everyone turned their attention to her. Luna looked at Draco.

"Draco, the baby."

Draco and Blaise were instantly at Luna's side. They both helped her up and supported her back to their room. Narcissa called the Healer and other necessary people who would help in the birth. Lucius called Snape who brought a potion that would help ease the pain. Draco was having mini heart attacks because it was one month early and he was not well prepared for this. Blaise was trying to calm his friend down. Five hours later, Draco was crying while he held one of his sons. Narcissa was holding the other and crying as well. Draco kissed Luna in front of everyone.

"Draco dear, what are you going to name them?" Narcissa asked.

"I've already thought of the perfect names. Leo Xenophilius Malfoy and Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy." Draco replied.

"Those are beautiful names." Luna said while she placed her head on Draco's shoulder. Snape's potion had helped wonderfully and Luna was only a bit tired.

Draco took Leo from Narcissa and handed Scorpius to Blaise. They were identical twins except Scorpius had big grey eyes like his father and Leo had big blue eyes, like his mother. It was a surprise that Luna had given birth to twins and Narcissa was the most excited. They were the first twins to be born after ten generations. Lucius had merely glanced at the babies.

"Who is the heir?" Lucius asked.

"Neither. My sons aren't heirs, their just my children." Draco answered in a steely voice.

Lucius turned around and left the room. Blaise loved the two newborn Malfoys and he kissed them on their soft little cheeks frequently. Seeing them made him want his own baby. Voldemort entered the room with Bellatrix following. He gave them all a tight lipped smile.

"I have heard that just gave birth to twin sons." Voldemort said.

Draco nodded uneasily and showed him Scorpius and Leo. Voldemort took Leo from him. Luna clutched Draco's hand and he sensed the fear she was feeling. He wanted to get Voldemort's hands off of his child. After a while, Voldemort held Scorpius.

"They will make excellent Death Eaters when they grow up."

"Yes, my Lord." Draco said slowly.

"With the proper training, they can be as good as their father." Voldemort gave Scorpius to Blaise and left the room.

Blaise, narcissi, Luna, Draco and the babies were the only ones left in the room. Draco shut the door and put a silencing spell on it.

"No way in Hell am I letting my sons become Death Eaters." Draco said in anger.

"Let's hope Potter wins this damn war quickly so you won't have to." Blaise said.

"If not then I am going to have to get Luna and the twins out of here." Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"We're not leaving without you." Luna crossed her arms.

Draco sighed and sat next to her on the bed. He took her hands in his own.

"The Dark Lord can trace me. We'll get caught easily."

"Fine then. We're not leaving."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Luna was firm on her word. There was no point reasoning with her. Draco smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Draco! Not in front of the kids!" Blaise yelled in mock anger. He was covering Leo's and Scorpius's eyes with his hands.

"Oh shut up." Draco said and kissed Luna again.


	8. Chapter 8: Ginny Zabini

Harry rubbed his forehead. He had another problem on his hands. Ron was sitting on the sofa and Hermione was leaning against the fireplace.

"Luna isn't one of them. We need to help her." Hermione said.

"She's married to Malfoy! She_ is_ a Malfoy." Ron exclaimed.

"Luna loves Malfoy and we accept that but she might be in possible danger. Not to mention the fact that she's pregnant. We could_ try_ helping her." Harry put in.

"What if they're torturing her? What if they're hurting her?" Hermione said.

"We could always ask Ginny. She could talk to Zabini. He would surely know." Harry suggested.

"Please, do not remind me of the fact that my _own_ sister is married to a _Death Eater_!" Ron cried.

"We have to try our best. Luna is one of our best friends." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. Elizabeth Potter entered the room with cookies, hot from the oven. She was a Hufflepuff and a year younger then Harry. She was a sweet girl and very shy with long black hair that reached her knees and warm brown eyes. She smiled at everyone and placed the cookies on the table. Harry took a cookie and bit into it. It was amazingly delicious. He gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and thanked her. Ginny entered the room.

"Ron do not talk about my husband so harshly." Ginny said.

"Whatever. You forgot to tell me that you loved him, just like you forgot to mention the fact that Malfoy is _married_ to Luna!" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know either. They got married abruptly and left on their LONG honeymoon. Blaise found out and then he forgot to mention it to me and then when I found out, well that was about the time you found out as well." Ginny retorted.

"Luna should have told you. She is your _best friend_." Ron said.

"I don't blame her for not telling me. Draco's father was too much to handle for the newly weds. He hates the fact that Draco married a _blood traitor_. I would've gone wacko too. Not that I'm saying Luna is wacko. And then Draco and Luna had to settle down and they were _newly weds_! What did you expect?"

"When are you going back to your _husband_?" Ron asked in anger.

"Tomorrow. I've been here for two months; I think I should get back to my dear Blaise and I can't wait to meet Luna. It's been so long"

"Yes and tell your _dear_ Blaise that his brother in law wants to have a talk with him about him being a bloody Death Eater!"

Ginny looked at her brother and rolled her eyes. Her brother would never understand how much she loved Blaise and how much he loved her. Everyone else approved of her choice. The next day, Ginny was ready to go back to her house. Ron hugged her tightly and told her he would always love her even though she was married to Zabini. Ginny smiled and hugged him back. She bid good bye to everyone else and hugged Elizabeth and Hermione before flooing to the Zabini Mansion.

Ginny's mother in law welcomed her. Ms. Zabini loved her daughter in law and she rarely allowed her to leave the house. In the two years that Ginny had been married to Blaise, Ms. Zabini hadn't let Ginny out of the house once until Blaise told her that Ginny wanted to go and visit her family. Ms, Zabini had allowed Ginny to go for two months but had warned her that she wouldn't be leaving again for the next five years. Not that Ginny minded, she loved her mother in law. After hugging her for the fifteenth time, Ms. Zabini led Ginny into the dining room so she could eat before going to sleep. After dinner, Ginny went up to her and Blaise's room. She had just taken a shower and changed when Blaise entered the room. He smiled at her and pulled her into a warm bear hug. He kissed her fondly.

"How was your family?" Blaise asked.

"They are fine darling. They missed you this time around."

"I would love to have met them but I can't have the Dark Lord knowing that I know where Potter is."

"Why did you become a Death Eater?"

"I had to or the Dark Lord would have killed me or worse, you. He would have hunted me down. My father was one of his loyalist servants."

"Oh. Thank you for protecting me."

"I wouldn't have risked my life for anyone but you." Blaise kissed Ginny again.

"Where's Luna?"

"She's at Malfoy manor and she has a surprise for you."

"Can we go there now?" Ginny looked up at Blaise with big puppy eyes.

"I don't see why not."

Ginny smiled and hugged Blaise tightly. They told Ms. Zabini where they were going and left for Malfoy Manor. As soon as Ginny saw Luna, she ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"Ginny! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Luna I've missed you so much! How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. What about you?"

"Oh I'm feeling much better now."

Ginny and Luna held each other for a while before pulling apart. Ginny looked at Luna's stomach with a confused expression.

"Luna, Ron said that you were..."

Luna smiled and she took Ginny's hand and led her into the nursery next door. Two cribs occupied one corner of the room. Ginny peered in and saw two little angels tucked in. They looked so peaceful while they were asleep.

"Oh my! They're so beautiful! What are their names?"

"Leo and Scorpius."

"Amazing. They are so adorable."

"Thank you Ginny."

Draco and Blaise entered the nursery. Draco gave Ginny a half smile before turning to Luna.

"Luna what are you doing out of bed? What did I tell you before?" Draco scolded Luna.

"I was just showing Ginny Leo and Scorpius, dear."

"You should be in bed. Now go to bed. Right. Now." Draco said in a stern voice.

"Alright. Sorry sweetie." Luna stood on her tiptoes and kissed Draco before leaving to her room. The other three followed her. Ginny sat with Luna on the bed while Draco and Blaise stood.

"Ginerva do you know where Potter is?" Draco asked.

"You know, I wish you'd stop calling me that. You can call me Ginny."

"I know I can but I prefer not to. It's either Mrs. Zabini or Ginerva or Weasel's sister. You choose."

"Ginerva is fine. And yes, I do know where Potter is. Is there a silencing spell on?"

"Yeah there's a silencing spell. Go on." Draco said.

"He's fine at the moment and he's planning his move. He wanted to save Luna from You-Know-Who. He thought that she was a prisoner."

"That might not be a bad idea." Draco rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I said we are not leaving so we are _not_ leaving." Luna said.

"Luna love," Draco began.

"Don't Luna love me. I am not going anywhere without you. No point trying to argue."

Draco sighed and Blaise grinned. Luna was probably the only girl who could talk like that to 'The' Malfoy Heir.

"Congratulations Draco. Leo and Scorpius are beautiful babies." Ginny said.

"Thank you Ginerva." Draco answered and Ginny looked at him angrily when he called her that.

"Speaking of babies, when are you and Blaise getting one of your own?" Draco said with a naughty glint in his eyes. He nudged Blaise, who had fallen silent and was looking at his shoes in fascination.


	9. Chapter 9: Dumbledore

Ginny and Blaise had turned bright red and Draco was smirking.

"Draco dear, stop it. Can't you see they're embarrassed?" Luna said while shaking her head.

"Luna you and I have been married for about two years and we already have _children_. I always thought that Blaise had a way with women. I must have been wrong." Draco was trying to compose his giggles but suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

"Draco shut up." Blaise mumbled.

"Well, _sorry_." Draco said with a wide grin.

"Isn't it a handful taking care of two babies?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Yeah it is but Draco mostly takes care of them. He won't let even the poor house elf near Leo and Scorpius. He even manages on changing their diapers! Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I only changed their diaper _twice_. Stop making such a big deal about it." Draco muttered, turning a light pink.

"Wow! Draco's playing Mummy. I never thought I'd live to see the day." Blaise exclaimed.

"Blaise you had better shut it before I hex you half across the house." Draco said with a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah. All words and no action." Blaise smiled broadly.

"I am _seriously_ warning you. How in the world do you stand him Ginerva? I certainly would've died a painful death long ago." Draco asked in wonder.

Ginny and Luna looked at each other. Blaise and Draco were arguing like little children. It hardly seemed as if they were Death Eaters. A small cry came from the Nursery and Draco ran out of the room. He came back carrying Leo and Scorpius. It was a bit difficult but he managed. Draco handed Scorpius to Luna and Leo to Ginny.

"Blaise it's time for Luna to feed the babies. In other words, let's give her, her privacy." Draco led Blaise out of the room. After thirty minutes, they were allowed to re-enter the room.

"Luna dinner is ready. Should I bring it upstairs?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I would like that. Ginny have you had dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I'm full." Ginny replied.

"Alright Blaise and I are going downstairs and we'll send dinner up. We'll be back a bit late because the Dark Lord has called us for a meeting." Draco said.

Luna and Ginny nodded. Draco kissed Leo's and Scorpius's foreheads and kissed Luna before turning to leave. Blaise bent down and kissed Ginny before following.

"Draco cares about you a lot. I never thought he could be so caring."

"And Blaise seems really happy when you're around. I haven't seen him glow like that in the past two months."

"I guess all Slytherins aren't bad at all."

"No, some of them are quite nice." Luna said in agreement.

"Leo and Scorpius look just like their father. Everyone can tell that they're true Malfoys by looks."

"Mother seems very pleased. She spends most of her time in the nursery. However Father hasn't even glanced at them."

"Well it's his loss." Ginny said with a smile.

A house elf came into the room and put a dinner tray on the bedside table. Luna placed Scorpius on the bed where his twin lay asleep. She took the dinner tray and uncovered it. The aroma of spaghetti filled the air and Luna smiled. Her favourite. Draco had probably sent it up knowing she would love it. Noodles and macaroni were never cooked at Malfoy Manor. It was a large plate, so Luna had Ginny eat with her. After they were finished, Luna called the house elf to take the dishes. Ginny and Luna discussed the past and filled each other in. After midnight, Draco and Blaise entered the room. They looked weary and upset. Both had frowns on their faces. Draco absentmindedly kissed Luna and sat on the sofa which was on the other side of the room. Blaise sat next to him.

"Sweetie, is something wrong? You seem upset." Luna asked as she got out of bed and went near him. Ginny placed her hand on Blaise's shoulder. Draco pulled Luna down and hugged her. A few sobs escaped him. Blaise looked no better; his eyes were tearing up too.

"Draco..." Luna began.

"He wants us to kill him." Draco managed to say.

"Kill who?" Ginny asked.

"Professor Dumbledore." Blaise answered slowly. Ginny's and Luna's eyes widened in shock and Ginny put her arms around Blaise to comfort him.

"He wants the Elder Wand." Draco said. His face was buried in Luna's neck and his tears were soaking her nightgown.

"If we don't, he's going to have all of you killed. One by one." Blaise added.

Ginny and Luna shared an eye lock. Luna looked down at Draco and ran one hand on his hair and the other rubbed his back soothingly. Luna and Ginny knew that Draco and Blaise would kill Dumbledore if they're wives' lives were in danger. If Voldemort was threatening them with Luna's, Leo's, Scorpius' and Ginny's lives, Draco and Blaise would do anything.


	10. Chapter 10: Bellatrix's Fury

Draco and Blaise were called for another meeting the next morning. Ginny sat with Luna and helped her dress Leo and Scorpius. Luna let out another yawn.

"Luna you didn't get any sleep last night did you?" Ginny asked.

"No. I was comforting Draco. Sometimes he would get out of bed and pace the room or he would sit by the window. I saw his tears. I hate not being able to relieve him from all of this."

"Luna you know we can't do anything."

"I know. But still, I hate seeing Draco like this."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"What about Blaise? Did he sleep last night?"

"No. He was awake the_ entire_ night."

Luna and Ginny looked out the window. They both felt so helpless. The door burst open and Bellatrix entered the room. She had her wand in her hand and she looked murderous.

"You damn blood traitor. I will not believe that you gave birth to the heirs of the Malfoys." Bellatrix said while pointing her wand at Luna.

"You're right. She_ didn't_ give birth to the heirs of the Malfoys. She gave birth to Draco's children." Ginny replied and took out her own wand.

But Bellatrix was much, much faster. She pointed her wand at Ginny and yelled "_Stupefy_!" Ginny fell back unconscious. The spell had been too powerful. Bellatrix turned to a frightened Luna. Luna stood in front of Leo and Scorpius.

"And now, to have a bit of fun with the blood traitor." Bellatrix chuckled. "_Crucio_!"

Luna fell back and hit the wall. Intense pain filled her body. She let out a blood curdling scream. She didn't even realize how hard she was screaming. Suddenly, the door flew open and Draco and Blaise ran inside, followed by Snape, Lucius, Narcissa and Voldemort. Luna heard Draco yell "_Stupefy_!"

Bellatrix fell back and the spell on Luna was removed. Luna gasped for breath. Draco ran to her side and knelt down next to her and placed her in his lap.

"Luna. Luna open your eyes. Luna please look at me. Please." Draco was rubbing her back gently. Luna's eyes fluttered but stayed closed and then her head fell heavily on Draco's chest.

"Oh God! Luna open your eyes! Dammit!" Draco pleaded. "Please just open your eyes."

Snape appeared by his shoulder. He placed his hand on her neck.

"She's still alive. But only barely. Draco place her on the bed and I'll see what I can do." Snape said in his cold voice.

Draco picked Luna up and she felt so light. His stomach twisted in complicated knots. Draco carried her to the bed and gently placed her on it. Narcissa was crying and Lucius looked grim while he held her. Voldemort was watching the scene with his arms crossed. Bellatrix had gotten up from the floor and she was glaring at Draco. Blaise was helping Ginny. While Snape was with Luna, Draco whirled around and pointed his wand at Bellatrix. "You. Are. So. Going. To. Pay. _Avada Kedavra_! " Voldemort took out his wand and made a barrier around Bellatrix and the spell faded away. Draco scowled but didn't repeat his actions. The Dark Lord looked angry.

"I will not have my two highest officials killing each other. Bellatrix you will come with me and immediately explain why you intended on hurting Mrs. Malfoy. And you, Draco, will never kill anyone without my orders." Voldemort turned around and left the room with Bellatrix scurrying behind.

"Goddamn it! Who the fuck does she think she is? How dare she touch _my_ wife in _my_ house?" Draco said in anger and he hit the wall with his fist. Lucius approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Draco she's your Aunt. I'm sure..."

"Go to Hell! I don't give a shit if she's my fucking Aunt!" Draco yelled.

"Draco you will not talk to me like that. I am your father."

"I don't fucking care!" Draco smacked his father's hand away from his shoulder. Lucius was about to retort when Narcissa shook her head. She walked towards Draco and gave him a hug.

"Draco dear, Luna will be fine."

"Mum she used _crucio _on her. Luna's already weak she didn't need more pain." Draco's voice had turned soft and he shivered thinking about the pain Luna must have been in.

"I have given her a potion. She will regain conscious in a few minutes. I advise bed rest for a week. She is too weak. After giving birth to twins and that to, a month early. Her health is very weak." Snape said and left the room with his cloak twirling at his feet. Ginny was crying and Blaise hugged her. Narcissa picked Leo and Scorpius up and took them to the nursery. Lucius followed Snape. Draco walked towards the bed and swallowed hard. Luna looked pale and a bit blue. Draco collapsed near the bed and clutched Luna's hand.

"I'm so sorry Luna. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It... It's not your f... fault." Luna gasped out.

Draco jumped up and wrapped his arms around Luna. Luna hugged him back. She pulled back and wiped his tears. Draco embraced her again.

"I'm never leaving you alone again." Draco mumbled against her hair.

"I'm fine. Really dear, I'm fine." Luna said.

"No you're not. You will stay in bed for a week. I'm not taking risks. Afterwards, I'm going to kill my bitch of an Aunt."

Ginny hugged Luna too and Blaise wiped a tear too. They had all been through a suspenseful moment. Blaise remembered how Draco's face had changed when they had heard Luna's scream. He remembered how horrified he looked when he found his wife under the Cruciatus curse. He remembered the hate on Draco's face when he saw his Aunt. He remembered his own feelings when he saw Ginny unconscious and on the floor. A house elf entered the room.

"The Dark Lord wants Master Blaise and Master Draco to get ready. They need to go on a mission."

"Not fucking likely." Draco muttered. A few minutes later, Voldemort himself entered the room again.

"It seems Mrs. Malfoy is now awake. I want you two to get ready now."

"But, my Lord, we can't Luna alone. What if someone else tries to hurt her again?" Draco asked.

"Are you questioning me?" Voldemort's voice was angry.

"No, my Lord." Draco looked down.

"I want you and Blaise to kill Dumbledore before midnight. Until then, I shall keep your wives company."

Draco nearly gasped. Luna squeezed his hand reassuringly. He reluctantly left her side and went to get his cloak and mask. Blaise and Draco looked down and didn't meet the Dark Lord's eyes. Luna pulled Draco down and kissed him.

"You'll be alright. I love you." She whispered in his ear. Draco knew Luna's voice was wavering. She was scared.

"I love you too." Draco replied and gave her a mournful glance. She noticed the fear etched on his face. Blaise and Draco left the room and Voldemort took a seat on the sofa. Ginny and Luna looked at each other.

"How surprising. You both are married to Death Eaters and you will not leave them. I have never seen Draco that angry ever." Voldemort began. "It's a while till midnight so I want you both to entertain me. In other words, tell me how you became acquainted with such powerful Death Eaters."

Ginny and Luna shared and eye lock. Why would the Dark Lord be interested in their love life? The Dark Lord smiled to himself. He had a purpose for doing everything. By asking what he asked, he knew he would get very valuable information. After this discussion, Blaise and Draco would be mere puppets in his hands. And also he was wondering why Harry Potter's two best friends would marry two of his worst enemies?


	11. Chapter 11: So Much Love

Voldemort looked at Ginny and she understood that she should start. She cleared her throat and looked at Luna before speaking. She closed her eyes and began her story. Imagining that Voldemort was not in the room and she was talking to Luna even though Luna knew the story already since it was mainly hers. "In our Sixth Year, we met Blaise when he was teasing a first year. Draco was with him of course. The poor first year was crying and Blaise and Draco were laughing. Something inside us boiled and I pulled Luna along to help me confront the two Slytherins."

**Ginny's and Luna's Story "How We Fell For Slytherin Death Eaters"**

"_Hey! Who do you think you are? You can't just go around teasing little kids!" Ginny said._

_Blaise and Draco looked over and smirked._

"_And why can't we? Who are you to tell us other wise, Weasely?" Blaise asked while crossing his arms._

"_I'll tell one of the Professors!" Ginny replied threateningly._

"_Oh my! We're so scared!" Draco answered. They broke into fits of laughter and high fived._

"_I'm serious! The poor kids haven't done anything wrong to you!" Ginny yelled._

_Luna stood quietly behind Ginny. Suddenly she noticed a thestral. She let out a small scream._

"_Ginny! Ginny look a Thestral!" Luna shrieked, jumping up and down._

_The two Slytherins and Gryffindor looked out the window but saw nothing._

"_Hey Lu, remember I haven't seen death." Ginny said._

"_Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." Luna kept looking out the window in fascination. Blaise and Draco looked at each other and started laughing again._

"_Oi Looney! Can't you just shut up about your stupid made up creatures?" Draco sneered._

"_They're not made up." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. _

"_You know you shouldn't go around giving people rude nicknames." Ginny retorted._

"_We'll do what we want, you noisy little tattle-tale git." Blaise answered._

"_You did not just call me that." Ginny turned red in anger. _

"_Come on Lu, I've had enough of these filthy Slytherins." Ginny grabbed Luna's hand and turned around. After they left, Draco and Blaise looked at each other._

"_Who the Hell do they think they are?" Draco fumed._

"_I'm so going to hex her. She's just as arrogant as Potter." Blaise said in anger._

_After that, whenever Blaise or Draco saw Ginny and Luna in the halls, they tripped them or made rude comments and sometimes they threw nasty spells their way. Ginny hated it but Luna floated through it all since she was used to being teased. But slowly, Draco stopped teasing Luna. Blaise was shocked at this change but didn't say anything. Ginny was even more shocked. One day she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him aside._

"_I know you like Luna. If you ever do anything to hurt her, you'll be sorry."_

"_Oh really Weasely? Do you really think I like Looney? Impossible." _

"_Whatever. You love her and that's why you stopped teasing her."_

"_What? No way."_

"_Tell yourself what you want but it's not going to make things different. Lay a finger on her and die."_

_Ginny left Draco and he fumed. He was not going to let anyone think he actually liked Luna. Not that he didn't. Draco smiled, he had the perfect plan. The next night, Draco and Blaise tracked down Ginny and Luna. They were Prefects like Blaise and Draco and pretty soon they found them. They were laughing and joking around. Draco felt a pang of guilt about what he was going to do but that didn't stop him. He was going to prove that he wasn't in love with Luna. Draco took out his wand and pointed them at Luna's earrings; they instantly disappeared and appeared in his hands._

"_Looney! Look what I have!" Draco held up her Radish earrings._

_Luna gasped and reached for them. Draco pulled them back._

"_Not so fast Looney. Do you really think I'm just going to hand them over?"_

"_Draco please give them back. They were my last present from my Mum."_

"_Do I look like I care?" Draco smirked but he really wanted to give them back. Blaise was laughing._

"_Malfoy, give them over." Ginny said in anger._

"_And why would I do that?" Draco nodded at and took out his wand. He whispered a word and the earrings turned into ashes. Blaise burst into another fit of laughter and Draco managed a smirk. Luna looked horrified._

"_M... My earrings." Luna stammered as tears fell down her cheeks. _

_Ginny slapped Draco and then slapped Blaise. _

"_You idiots! How could you? Neither of you know how it feels like if your mother is dead and the last present she gave you was burnt! You inhumane beasts!" Ginny yelled._

_Draco and Blaise were stunned into silence. Luna's mother was dead? Ginny hugged Luna who was crying harder and Draco looked like he was about to faint. _

"_Look Luna, we didn't know your mother was dead." Draco said quietly._

"_Leave her alone Malfoy. She doesn't want to see your face." Ginny answered in a steely voice._

_Draco and Blaise looked at each other in guilt as Ginny walked away with Luna. Luna stopped smiling like she used to and she just drifted around in the halls. Ginny would try comforting her but Luna's mind was filled with memories of her mother's death. Draco tried apologizing but Ginny always glared at him when he came near Luna. After graduation, Draco left Hogwarts but he promised that he would come next year at the train station to talk to Luna. But Luna did not return for her last year and Ginny wouldn't tell Draco why. So he did the one thing possible: he went to her house. In the meanwhile Blaise met Ginny and told her that Draco was going to Luna's house. Blaise took Ginny for a cup of coffee and they talked about Draco and Luna. Ginny was convinced Draco would hurt her more and Blaise was trying to calm her down. Somehow the two of them had been pushed together because of Draco and Luna. Ginny did not see Luna again until three years later. _

_(Luna takes over the story narration)_

_Draco took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the small cottage. Luna opened it and was surprised to find Draco there._

"_Draco? What are you doing here?" Luna was wearing a simple blue dress and her eyes were red._

"_Um... Luna I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry and I came to gave you this."_

_Draco held out a small box and Luna took it with a confused look on her face. She opened it and gasped. On the cotton inside the box lay two Radish earrings. _

"_They're not the originals but I tried my best. Why didn't you go to Hogwarts this year?"_

_Luna looked away and her eyes filled._

"_My father died. He died a week ago."_

_Draco looked at Luna with wide eyes. She had started to cry._

"_I have no one left. No one at all."_

_Draco gulped and did the one thing he had always wanted to do, he pulled Luna towards him and kissed her, gently. _

"_You have me." He whispered against her mouth. They kissed again._

Voldemort was surprised. These two young women had changed Draco and Blaise. They had changed them from vicious bullies into two lovers who would sacrifice their lives for their families. Incredible. The door to the room opened and Blaise stumbled in. He was supporting Draco who seemed to be in great pain. Luna jumped out of bed (despite Draco's warning) and ran to Draco. His leg was bleeding and his cheek had a cut on it. One of his arms was bleeding too. Blaise's head had blood running down one side. He nearly collapsed.

"Oh my God. Draco! Draco can you hear me?"

Draco opened his eyes slowly and when he saw Luna, he pulled her into a hug and started to cry.

"I did it. I killed Dumbledore."

Voldemort watched in pure fascination. Ginny was helping Blaise whose wound had healed due to Ginny's wand.

"Draco please give me your wand."

Draco took it out with difficulty and handed it to Luna. She gently placed his head on her lap and ran her hands through his hair. She pointed the wand towards his arm and whispered "_Episkey_." She pointed the wand towards his leg and whispered "_Ferula_." Draco winced in pain but Luna held his hand tightly. She gently removed his robes and cloak. Voldemort was sitting still as he watched. So much love.

"Luna..." Draco said with difficulty.

"Shhhh... We'll discuss this later. Go to sleep. I'm right here."

Luna kissed Draco, wiped his tears and rubbed his back. He fell asleep soon. Voldemort got up and told Blaise to come report to him later with Draco when he woke up. Blaise nodded slightly before passing out on the sofa. Ginny and Luna wiped away their tears. Dumbledore was dead and now Draco was the master of the Elder Wand.


	12. Chapter 12: Anything For You

Draco dreamed about his and Luna's wedding.

***Wedding Day***

"_Oh my God! What if Luna doesn't show up? What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if..." Draco was worrying his wits to an end._

"_Look Draco, chill. Luna isn't going anywhere." Theo said while trying to calm Draco down._

"_Are you sure? I mean what if..." Draco began again._

_Theo sighed and rolled his eyes. _

"_Draco! Cool it or else I'm going to shut you up with a spell!"_

_Draco stopped worrying and looked at Theo with raised eyebrows._

"_You're supposed to be my Best Man. In other words, you're supposed to calm me down not kill me in the process." _

"_Whatever. Come on it's time, let's get you married."_

"_Well, you're eager to get rid of me." Draco muttered._

_Theo gave Draco a death glare and then led him out of the room. Draco waited for Luna to enter. He tapped his foot impatiently. Suddenly he saw the most beautiful person enter the room. He nearly forgot to breathe. Luna was wearing a white dress that had diamond hearts scattered on the full skirt. The top was sleeveless and she wore lace gloves which reached up to her elbows. The dress was made up of fine silk. A diamond necklace embraced her neck and she wore pearl earrings. Her face was covered with a see-through veil. She smiled at Draco and he grinned back. She joined him and the ceremony began. At the end, Draco lifted Luna's veil and kissed her for so long that Theo had to cough to bring them back into the present, which bought Theo a glare from Draco._

***Back to Present***

Draco woke up and saw Luna gazing at him lovingly. She was stroking his cheek gently. Draco smiled at Luna and tried to get up. Luna supported him until he sat next to her.

"How are you feeling now dear?"

"Better. What happened?"

"You were tired so you fell asleep."

Draco remembered his mission and he suddenly felt sick. He turned pale when he remembered Dumbledore's last words. Draco clutched his head and squeezed his eyes tightly. Luna noticed right away. She put her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm not! I killed him! I'm a fucking murderer!"

"No you're not. You did what you had to, to save your family."

"And I killed Dumbledore. I killed him."

Luna wrapped her arms around Draco and hugged him. He sobbed softly on her shoulder. A house elf entered the room.

"The Dark Lord wants meet Master Draco. He call him to dining room."

"Okay. Tell him he'll be there in a minute." Luna said.

The house elf left and Luna wiped Draco's tears. She kissed him and tried to smile. He looked away as his eyes began to well up again. Luna shook her head furiously and cupped Draco's face in her hands. She made him look at her.

"Draco enough. No more crying."

Draco nodded slowly and got up. He pulled Luna up too.

"I want you to come with me, please."

"Of course, but let me first check on our babies." Luna smiled at Draco and kissed him again. She would do anything for him. Draco followed her into the nursery. Leo and Scorpius were playing with Narcissa. She had been with them since Draco had fallen asleep on Luna's lap. Leo and Scorpius saw their parents and started to cry. They held up their arms and opened and closed their fists indicating that they wanted to be held. Draco chuckled and picked Leo up while Luna picked Scorpius up. The babies grinned toothlessly. Draco pulled Leo's shirt up and kissed his soft little stomach. Leo giggled softly. Draco nuzzled against his neck and kissed his cheek. Luna kissed Scorpius and lightly juggled him. After a while, Draco and Luna gave the babies to their grandma and left the room. They met Ginny and Blaise in the hallway. Blaise was still as pale as before and Ginny looked relieved when she saw Luna. They stood outside the dining room doors.

"Look, we'll go in, tell him we've done what he asked and tell him nothing else." Draco said.

"Sure, that's a good idea. We'll get out as soon as possible." Blaise added.

Draco nodded and took Luna's hand before entering the room. Blaise and Ginny followed. Voldemort sat at the front of the table. Nagini was laying down, her whole body spread out on the table. Voldemort was tapping his long nails on the table. Lucius sat on one side of him and Bellatrix and Snape sat on the other. Lucius did not meet his son's eyes and Bellatrix sat back, looking at her long black nails. Snape looked over at Draco and nodded. His eyes gave Draco confidence.

"I did not request for your wives to come, but it is better that they did." Voldemort said.

"My Lord, we have done what you asked, Prof- Dumbledore is dead." Blaise spoke.

"Uh yes, I knew I could trust you with a job like that. Well done." Voldemort had a smirk.

Luna took a deep breath and looked at Ginny, who nodded.

"It would be better not to send Draco and Blaise on another mission like that." Luna's voice was confident. Draco's and Blaise's eyes widened and Draco looked at Luna, as if giving her a warning not to say any more. She ignored him.

"And why would I take orders from a blood traitor?" Voldemort said in anger while standing up. Nagini slithered up to Luna and watched her closely.

"It is not an order but a mere suggestion. Draco and Blaise are not entirely cold hearted as you may or may not think. Their time in Hogwarts has attached them to the Professors and students. Not only could a mission go wrong if they were sent, but because of that, they could be captured and valuable information could be extracted. I'm suggesting this for your own good." Luna's voice did not lose confidence.

"Oh, and you know what my own good is?" Voldemort was fascinated with Luna's bravery.

Luna did not reply but instead looked at Voldemort fearlessly in the eyes. Draco nearly fainted. But Voldemort laughed. He smiled at Luna.

"I love your courage. It's admirable. You may leave now but since Mrs. Malfoy has a point, i will not be sending Draco and Blaise on any missions for the time being."

Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Luna left the room as Bellatrix and Lucius gaped at Luna. Snape almost gave Luna a smile. After they entered their room safely, Draco grabbed Luna and kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth and playfully chased hers and embraced it. After they broke apart, Draco grinned at Luna.

"That was amazing." Draco said.

"Man! You totally showed Voldemort whose boss!" Blaise exclaimed.

Ginny hugged Luna and Draco let out a sigh.

"Thank Merlin. No more stinking missions. Now I can focus on more important things." Draco looked at Luna and winked. She blushed and whacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, if Draco can manage to tell." Blaise answered while looking at Draco.

Draco nodded slowly.


	13. Chapter 13: No Longer Family

Draco sat down on the bed and Luna sat across from him. Blaise leaned against the wall while Ginny sat with Luna. Draco took a deep breath and looked at Blaise, who nodded.

_Draco and Blaise waited in the Astronomy Tower for Dumbledore to enter. They both had grim expressions on their faces. Dumbledore came along with Harry Potter. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and willed his tears not to fall. Blaise nodded at Draco and they exited their hiding place. Harry had left and Dumbledore was surprised to see the two of them._

"_I'm going to make sure no one comes." Blaise whispered and left._

"_Why Draco, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked._

"_I have to do this. I have to kill you." A tear fell down Draco's cheek._

"_What? Are you alright, my boy?" _

"_I'm a Death Eater. I have to kill you." Draco pulled up his sleeve and showed him the mark._

"_I once knew a boy who made all of the wrong decisions. Let me help you." _

"_He'll kill my family if I don't kill you! I have to do this. Expelliarmus!" _

_Dumbledore's wand flew into Draco's hand. The tears were now pouring down Draco's face._

"_I'm sure Narcissa and Lucius are able to defend themselves against the Dark Lord until help comes their way. Until then, let me help you."_

"_It's not them I'm worried about. He'll kill my wife and sons."_

_Dumbledore was surprised. He shook his head slowly._

"_And do they approve of your choice to kill me?"_

"_It's not a choice. I have to do this."_

"_Draco this isn't the right decision. Killing me will not help your case."_

"_No but it will save Luna, Leo and Scorpius."_

"_Luna? Luna Lovegood? A perfect choice. Now, Draco you know that there is always a choice. You can always choose what you want to do."_

"_Not this time."_

_Draco raised his wand and squeezed his eyes tightly, a single sob escaped him. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Dumbledore's lifeless body hit the floor and Draco collapsed too. He clutched his head and let himself cry. Blaise came running up the stairs. He felt sick when he saw his friend's condition but he had other problems to think of. He ran to Draco and helped him up._

"_We need to go. Potter is coming and so are Weasel and Longbottom. Let's get out of here."_

_Snape appeared out of no where and dragged Draco and Blaise out of the Astronomy Tower. They ran and saw Harry, Ron and Neville behind them. Draco grabbed Blaise's arm to stop him._

"_We need to tell them why we did it." _

"_Fine."_

_Snape growled in disapproval but stopped too. Harry, Ron and Neville ran towards them_

"_What the Hell? Malfoy, Zabini you are so going to pay!" Harry yelled._

"_Potter! Listen to us! If we hadn't done this, the Dark Lord would've killed Ginny and Luna."_

"_Don't give us that bloody shit! You're the Dark Lord's soldiers." Ron shouted._

"_Weasely, it's the God's truth! I did this to save Luna, Scorpius and Leo!" Draco took out his wand._

"_You are dead, Malfoy! Sectumsempra!"_

"_Shit! Longbottom stop it!" Draco's arm and leg were cut. _

"_I don't damn care if you're family._ _Crucio!" Ron yelled and the spell hit Blaise so hard, he fell five feet back, hitting his head on Hagrid's house._

_Snape took control and he grabbed Draco and Blaise and pulled them along, cursing along the way. He threw them behind Hagrid's house._

"_Get the Hell out of here! I'll take care of this."_

_Snape whispered a spell to make Draco's arm and leg stop bleeding and then left._

Draco and Blaise were crying again and Luna and Ginny were barely controlling their tears. Luna hugged Draco and wiped his tears. Just when Voldemort entered the room. He looked angry and his wand was in his hand.


	14. Chapter 14: April's Suffering

Snape entered the room following Voldemort. He placed his hand on the Dark Lord's shoulder.

"My Lord, it is true. The girl is her daughter." Snape said.

"I will not believe it! It is all a lie!" Voldemort yelled.

"My Lord, please. Even you cannot change this." Snape's voice was calm.

"No! No! Liars!" Voldemort shouted. He took Snape's hand off of his shoulders and ran out of the room in anger. Snape stood silently while the four young adults looked at him with wide eyes, confused of what had just happened.

"Uncle Severus, uh... What was that all about?" Draco asked.

"That was about Luna's mother, April." Snape answered.

"My mother?" Luna raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Yes, your mother. The Dark Lord's used to uh... love her." Snape said uneasily.

"WHAT?" Ginny, Luna, Blaise, and Draco cried, standing up in shock.

"Sit back down all of you! If I am to tell you this then I want you to make sure this stays inside the room. Understand?"

The four nodded and Snape continued.

"April was in Slytherin but she was as smart as any Ravenclaw. She was beautiful and Luna looks just like her. April's best friend was Xenophilius Lovegood who later on became her husband. The Dark Lord captured her as a prisoner and mercilessly had her tortured by none other then Bellatrix. Her parents were killed in front of her. Throughout the Dark Lord never actually met her. One day, he went into the dungeon and her taken to a room where he, uh... forced himself on her."

"H... he forced himself on my m... mother?" Luna stammered.

"Yes he did. I believe I can show you what exactly happened." Snape asked for everyone to close their eyes. Suddenly all of them were in a room.

_Bellatrix threw April inside the room and sneered at her._

"_You damn bitch! I hate you!" Bellatrix yelled before slamming the door behind her. _

_April lay on the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks. It was true; Luna looked exactly like her mother. April had bruises on her neck and down her arms. Her dress was ripped and stained with blood. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face. After a while April looked up took in her surroundings. The room was spacious with a four poster bed in the middle and nothing else but a small window. Everything was black, the walls, the curtains, the carpet, everything. April heard the door knob turning and she looked at the door. It opened and Voldemort walked in. He locked the door behind him. April simply looked away._

"_Well, well, well, our little prisoner." Voldemort smiled a tight lipped smile. April didn't reply._

_Voldemort sneered and grabbed April's face, his nails digging into her cheeks. He lifted her up and smirked. A drop of blood fell from April's cheek, but she kept her eyes away._

"_Look at me while I'm talking!" Voldemort dug his nails deeper into April's cheeks and she winced in pain but kept her face away._

"_Well, aren't we bold? Stupid girl!" He threw her back onto the bed._

_April fell on her back and her head hit the wall. She clutched her head as tears formed in her eyes. Voldemort grabbed her face once more and turned her towards him. He forced her to look up but her eyes seemed to look right through him. _

"_Crying wont do you any good." Voldemort sneered. Suddenly he pressed his thin lips against April's. She winced as she felt the blood in her mouth and she tried to push Voldemort away but he held on tight, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He let go of her after a while and licked her blood off of his lips and smirked._

"_You are despicable!" April yelled._

"_It seems you have finally found your voice." Voldemort grabbed April again but she kicked him in his soft spot. Voldemort gritted his teeth and April made a run for it. She grabbed the door knob and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Voldemort smirked and grabbed her long white blond hair and pulled her back onto the bed. He lifted his wand and yelled "Crucio!"_

_April screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. After a while the pain eased away._

"_You will do as I say." Voldemort advanced towards the bed and grabbing April kissed her once more. He pushed her back on the bed and took off his cloak. His smirk never leaving his face. He tore April's dress off and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. Voldemort kissed April and started down her neck, kissing and sucking her soft skin. She kicked and screamed but it was no use. No one came to her aid as the Dark Lord had his way with her._

_The scene changed and now the Dark Lord was standing next to the bed as he draped his cloak on his shoulders. He reached down and kissed April once more before turning away._

"_I will be back at night." With that he left the room and locked the door. _

_April looked horrible. Her skin was covered in love bites and her hair was tangled and spread out around her. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much. The bed sheets were messed up and they were spots of blood on them. April was sore and she could hardly sit up. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself in it, trying to cover herself as best as she could. She collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep but only to be awoken a few hours later by none other then the Dark Lord, who hadn't had enough._


	15. Chapter 15: Fast Planning To Safety

Luna was crying and Draco, Ginny and Blaise were in shock. Draco hugged Luna and rubbed her back soothingly. Snape looked out the window.

"Why was Voldemort so mad a while ago?" Blaise asked.

"Because he found out that April married Xenophilius and had a daughter with her." Snape answered.

"I can't believe it! How can someone be so cruel?" Ginny cried.

"Well, it's the truth. April did suffer a lot." Snape said and turned around and left the room.

"I just keep hating Voldemort more and more." Draco scowled in anger.

"You do realize that you're going to have to get Luna and the kids out of here now. The Dark Lord might hurt her." Blaise said.

"You're right. Tonight I'm going to get them out." Draco nodded in agreement.

"I think that's a bit soon but the sooner the better. I'll go too. I'll be able to help with the twins and stuff." Ginny said.

"Good. Now let's think of a plan." Draco still held Luna in his arms and she pulled away.

"No, I already said..." Luna began.

"Luna if you don't go then the Dark Lord might hurt Scorpius and Leo as well. You have to go."

"But what about you? He'll kill you." Luna protested.

"No he won't. I'm a Horcrux remember? He won't kill me." Draco said with finality.

"Promise you'll come to us as soon as you can?"

"Yeah, I promise." Draco kissed Luna before standing up.

"Come on Blaise. You and I will think of a place to send them while Luna and Ginny get everything ready."

Narcissa was in the nursery like usual. Luna came and picked up Leo and kissed him before putting him on the changing table. Ginny helped with Scorpius. After they were done, they told Narcissa that they were leaving. She was glad and let out a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you come with us?" Ginny asked.

"I can't leave Lucius." Narcissa answered.

"Draco and Blaise will be here. When they come to us they can see if Father wants to come too." Luna reasoned.

"I don't know." Narcissa looked down.

"Mother it'll help if we're in safety. It'll give Draco, Blaise and Father something to fight for. And you can help with Scorpius and Leo. They love you."

"Alright, I'll come. I'll leave a letter with Lucius to tell him I'm gone."

"Okay, but don't mention the destination. He might tell the Dark Lord." Ginny put in.

"You know, Lucius feels really bad about this. Even though he doesn't show it, he really hates himself for putting his son in such a position." Narcissa said.

Luna nodded and got up to continue packing. Ginny and Narcissa helped with the food material. They were ready by evening and Draco and Blaise had gotten the floo powder and they had finally decided where to send them; a small deserted island on the coast of Australia. Luna and Ginny shrunk the bags and put them in their dress's hidden pockets. Luna wouldn't meet Draco's eyes so he wouldn't notice her tear filled eyes. But Draco saw anyway and he hugged Luna for a long time. His own eyes were betraying him but he wasn't going to cry or else that would set off Luna too. Draco kissed his mother, Scorpius, Leo and Luna good bye and hugged Luna tightly again. No one uttered a word. Blaise hugged and kissed Ginny and kissed Leo and Scorpius too. Narcissa was crying. Draco hugged Luna one last time, pressing her to his chest. That's when she started to cry.

"Hey, Luna, it's okay. I'll be with you soon." Draco said and wiped her tears.

"Promise to be safe?" Luna asked.

"I promise."Draco kissed Luna before handing her the floo powder. He looked at Scorpius and kissed his cheek and then his twin's cheek. Luna looked at Draco one more time before throwing the floo powder and whispering her destination and then she was gone. Draco looked away and smiled sadly at Blaise, who was wiping his own tears.

"At least now I know that they're safe." Draco said.

"Yeah, and I plan on seeing them again too. I bet my Mum's going to kill me now for sending her daughter in law and grandchild away."

"You never told me Ginny was expecting."

"I just found out and I plan on seeing my baby being born."

"We'll see them even before that. I'm not staying in this stuffy mansion much longer."

"Yeah, let's just get out of this Hell hole."


	16. Chapter 16: He Didn't Come

Luna helped with Ginny's childbirth. Her and Blaise's son, Max Alexander Zabini was born on a beautiful summer day. By then, Luna's protruding belly was quite big and Narcissa knew that she was expecting another pair of twins. Luna brought up Scorpius and Leo with the help of Narcissa and Ginny. Max looked just like his father and when Ginny first held him, she cried remembering his father. Luna hugged Ginny and together they cried for their husbands. Luna had waited for Draco to come.

She had waited for an hour.

She had waited for a day.

She had waited for a week.

She had waited for a month.

She had waited for a year...

But Draco didn't come.

He didn't come when Scorpius and Leo had their first birthday. He didn't come when Luna went into labour. He didn't come when Orion and Aries Malfoy were brought into the world. He didn't come when Luna asked Narcissa why she kept giving birth to baby boys and Narcissa had replied that Malfoys never gave birth to girls. He didn't come when Luna cried at night, wishing that Draco would be there to hold her. He didn't come when Scorpius and Leo took their first steps. He didn't come when Scorpius and Leo said "Mommy", their first word and a while later said... "Daddy". He didn't come when Luna fell sick. He didn't come when Narcissa and Luna cried together for him. He didn't come when Orion and Aries opened their eyes for the first time and Luna cried when she saw they had their father's eyes. He didn't come when Scorpius and Leo asked their mother where their daddy was. He didn't come like he had promised her. He had lied. He didn't come and day by day, hour by hour, Luna watched her children grow and she knew that maybe, just maybe that he was gone. And she cried. Cried for his love. Cried for his smile. Cried for his hugs. Cried for his kisses. Cried for... _him_.


	17. Chapter 17: Slytherins and Ravenclaws

"Scorpius! Leo!" Luna called.

"Cowing Mommy!" They answered.

The two white blond headed boys came running down the beach and into their mother's awaiting arms. She hugged them and kissed their cheeks. The one and half years old kissed their mother's cheeks before taking her hands and being led back to their house. They entered the house and walked into the dining room where Ginny was setting the table. Narcissa was strapping Aries, Orion and Max to their high chairs. Leo and Scorpius gave all of them a kisses before going to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. Luna helped Ginny set the rest of the table. Everyone took their seats. During dinner, Leo and Scorpius told everyone their beach adventures.

"Mommy, I fownd a seashwell. Can I keep it?" Leo asked looking at Luna.

"Of course you can dear. Now hurry up and finish dinner so you can have pudding."

After dinner and dessert, the family sat in the sitting room. Luna held Aries and Narcissa held Max while Ginny had Orion. Leo and Scorpius chattered on and on.

"Auntie Ginny, I made you a neckwace." Scorpius said and hopped off the sofa to give Ginny a necklace made out of various seashells.

"Mommy hewped me with it." Scorpius whispered. Ginny smiled and gave him a hug. Scorpius blushed a bit and Ginny put the necklace on.

Luna took out some albums and she showed Scorpius and Leo some pictures when they were babies and of their grandfather, Xeno and Lucius. There were even a few pictures of their Daddy in there. Narcissa stayed with them while Ginny and Luna put Aries, Orion and Max in their cribs. They sat back down and Scorpius jumped into his mother's lap while Leo took over Ginny's. Narcissa sat in the middle and flipped the pages of the album. Suddenly the door bell rang and the women looked at each other with confused looks. No one lived on this island besides them. Luna put Scorpius down and she stood up.

"I'll go check who it is." Luna said.

"Be sure to take your wand dear." Narcissa put in. Luna nodded and took out her wand from behind her ear. She left the sitting room and headed for the door. Luna opened it and gasped. Her and fell out of her hand as tears filled her eyes. She flung her arms around Draco.

"Oh my God! It's you!" She cried as tears streamed down her face. Draco tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer. "Hey." He whispered.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Luna said while pulling back and kissing Draco all over his face. He smiled at her and kissed her back. Blaise appeared out of the darkness and he gave Luna a quick hug. Luna led the two inside of the house. As soon as Ginny saw Blaise, she started crying and she kept on crying as he hugged her and then kissed her. Narcissa hugged the two boys and smothered them with kisses. Scorpius and Leo watched wide eyed as the person in their album walked into reality. They stood behind their mother and poked their heads out to see Draco. Scorpius looked at Luna.

"Mommy, is that Daddy?" He asked.

Luna nodded before placing a hand on each of their heads, urging them to go forward. Draco noticed them and smiled. Leo (being the brave one) stepped away from his mother and walked slowly up to Draco. Draco pulled him into a hug and kissed him. Leo smiled in delight and hugged his father back. Scorpius took a daring step towards Draco and then ran the rest of the way to him, jumping on to his father. Luna smiled through her tears and hugged the three of them together. Blaise pulled Ginny closer. Narcissa brought some cold juice. Blaise and Draco sat down on the sofa and drank it. Luna kept her hand around Draco's the entire time.

"What happened after we left?" Narcissa asked.

"None of that is important now Mum, that was our past." Draco answered and Narcissa nodded in understanding.

"Voldemort died. That's all that's important." Blaise said.

Draco pulled Scorpius and Leo into his lap as best as he could and hugged them. Ginny got up and winked at Luna, who understood what she was pointing out. She squeezed Draco's hand.

"I have a surprise for you." Luna said.

"I love surprises." Draco grinned as he followed Luna and Ginny out of the room and up the stairs. Blaise was right in front of him. Scorpius and Leo clutched their father's hands. Ginny and Luna took them into a room where they gestured towards three cribs. Ginny picked up a baby boy and placed him in Blaise's arms, who was already crying as he held his son.

"Meet Max Alexander Zabini." Ginny said with a smile. Blaise kissed her before going back to cooing at his son. Luna led Draco to the other two cribs.

"And these are ours. Orion Fred Malfoy and Aries George Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at his sons for the first time. Then his face broke into a grin and he kissed Luna before picking up Orion. They were perfect. All of his sons were perfect.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

11 years later...

_Dear Dad, Mum, Auntie Ginny and Uncle Blaise,_

_We're finally here for another year and it's so exciting! Orion lost his quill and I gave my necklace to him, the one Mum made to ward of Nargles because I'm certain they took it. Aries nearly wet himself when the sorting hat called on him but of course Leo and I reassured him. He got sorted into Ravenclaw and so did Orion. Just like Mum. Max, Leo and I sat at the Slytherin table like last year. I'm glad I'm a Slytherin and I also got the Seeker's position this year while Leo became Keeper. I'm hoping Max will join too but he's not that interested at the moment. I certainly hope that Orion and Aries don't become Quidditch players because I don't want to battle them. Cecilia is fine too and she's scared since she got sorted into Hufflepuff and Max isn't there but it's going to be okay. I suppose she can live without her brother for a while. The Headmistress is sending her love and so are we. _

_Sincerely,_

_Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy _


	18. Chapter 18: Author's Note

**Thank you to everyone who read my story! **

**I really enjoyed writing it and I hoped you enjoyed reading it too. **

**This was my first story on this website and I'm glad that you liked it. **

**I will be continuing my other stories and I'd love it for you to read them too. **

**If you have any suggestions, please do tell me whenever you have the chance. **

**Once again thanks to all of you!**


End file.
